


What Could Have Been

by KaisaSolstys



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: AU, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaSolstys/pseuds/KaisaSolstys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If things hadn't been the way it was, what could we have been? I want to know, Shinji. I want us to be.<br/>(Despite this angsty summary, there isn't actual angst.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

_A million different worlds I would cross_

_If only to see you again_

_Shinji…._

* * *

 

_Shinji…_

_Shinji was floating endlessly._

_Where did he end and the world begin?  
Everything seems endless. The boundaries that separate individual self and everything else was nonexistent. Did he even exist?_

_Was he still Shinji?_

_Who is Shinji?_

_Shinji…?_

“Shinji! C’mon get up!” A voice cut through, sharp and crisp. “You’re going to make us both late!”

Jolting upright, Shinji bolted upwards, eyes wide.

“Jeez, finally,” came the haughty scoff from his childhood friend, Asuka, who was fully dressed in her school uniform. Her hands were on her hips, with one carrying her school bag, and an unimpressed look on her face at Shinji’s still in-pajama state.

Blinking away the last stupors of sleep, Shinji rubs his eyes, looks at the clock, then promptly turns back to sleep.

“Oi! Cut that out!” Asuka pulls Shinji’s blanket from his clutches, and grabbing his shoulders roughly when he tries to curl inward. “We’re already going to be late! Get UP!”

Finally, with her inhumane strength, Asuka manages tug the fifteen year old out of bed and onto the floor with a thump.

“It’s only 7:15, Asuka! I can still have fifteen minutes of sleep!”

“No you don’t! You always take so long in the shower, you use up at least another fifteen! Get up! What do you even _do_ in there anyways?” Asuka mumbles to herself while making her way out of Shinji’s room. Then, poking her head back in, “And you better not go back to sleep or you’ll get it!”

Groaning, Shinji contemplates whether to test Asuka’s statement.

\--

\--

“ _Goddammit Shinji I told you to hurry up!”_

“I was hurrying!”

“No you weren’t!”

The two ran down the street, the school now in sight.

The first bell had already rung, which means they had less than five minutes to get onto the second floor.

After rushing up a flight of stairs and passing decreasing number of people in the hallway, they made it to their homeroom just as the bell rang.

“Oh thank god,” Shinji wheezed, earning him a hard smack from Asuka that made him collapse.

“Next time, get up when I tell you to!”

A light laugh near the two friends made him look up to see a pale hand offered to him.

“Kaworu! Good morning.” Shinji accepted the offered hand pulling him up.

“Good morning, Shinji.” His friend smiled.

* * *

 

_Oh, how I dream of what we could have been._

**Author's Note:**

> And so, this is the beginning of my series of “What Could Have Been” one shots for KawoShin. Mainly due to the fact that I really like this pairing and want to make some contributions of my own to these two, but also because I seriously, seriously am in need of getting better at writing. (Or just writing anything in general)
> 
> Since I’m completely rubbish at completing full length stories, I thought I’d start small with these small one-shots ideas I’ve had floating around as sort of exercises, and build my way up that way. Nothing like starting small for building up stamina!  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
